The present invention relates to a device for supplying a filler wire for an electric soldering iron of the pen type.
To effect welding of electrical wires, in the domain of wiring, the operator generally holds the electric soldering iron of the pen type in one hand and the filler wire in the other, which renders the welding operation awkward and requires that the pieces to be welded be previously maintained in contact with one another.
To overcome these drawbacks, it has already been envisaged to provide electric soldering irons comprising a device for supplying filler wire which is integrated in the iron. Although such an arrangement enables the above problems to be solved, nonetheless this solution is applicable only to relatively sophisticated and expensive soldering irons and it is not suitable for current electric soldering irons of the pen type.